Enigma
by Lee Siddons
Summary: Wesley returns to the Enterprise as the crew deals with abductions that plague the federation and beyond..on what seems to be a wild goose chase eventually reveals an enigma that has persisted for millenia..


**ENIGMA **

**© 1990-2010 by Lee Siddons**

The young man had dreaded this moment for weeks. His heart was beating with anticipation. Even those long, concentrated hours of study and training could never quite compare with this confrontation. He dutifully walked into the proctor's office after request for entrance was granted. The officer, seated at his desk, mulled over records on his padd as the cadet approached his desk.

"Well, Ensign -- have you come to a decision?" the proctor asked.

His training and tenure on Relva VII was at the half-way point; he had just signed up for the Star Fleet Academy work-study program.

"Yes, -- I would like to serve my trial commission upon the _Enterprise_, sir".

Lt. Chang considered his response with utter silence and preoccupation.

"Now that you have successfully completed much of the required Academy training, you are aware, Ensign Crusher, other options are available to you -- the _Enterprise_ is not the only starship within Starfleet?" Wesley blinked as Lt. Chang continued to review his records.

"I see you have completed your courses in the special self-paced accelerated program, essentially reducing the time to retake your courses. And from your chosen curriculum and scores I see you have excelled admirably in the sciences -- exobiology, cybernetics and especially warp theory seem to be your forté. Have you seriously considered a science vessel or perhaps pure research? The Federation could use those talents in other places as well -- I hope you are not afraid of any new challenge, Ensign Crusher," Lt. Chang probed.

Wesley had never really seriously considered it as an alternative. He thought about it now and then; what it might be like to serve on such a science vessel as the _Daystrom_ or even doing pure cybernetic research on the planet Omicron Theta. But _they_ were not the _Enterprise_. "No, sir, I'm not afraid of any challenge . . . I still feel my qualifications would best serve the Federation through a tour of duty upon the _Enterprise_," Wesley was insistent.

"And why is that, Mr. Crusher?"

_Oh, no here it comes_, he thought to himself.

"I know what you're thinking, sir. You believe because I have already served upon the _Enterprise_ in some capacity -- you feel I'm not looking to grow or take risks and expand my horizons. Maybe it's because my mother is the chief medical officer," Wesley replied with as much candid and careful consideration he could muster.

"What _I_ think is not important, -- it's what _you_ think that is," Chang replied continuing to access his padd.

"I think if you look at my total record, you will see --"

"Exemplary -- despite your recent admonishment. You still come highly recommended by both Captain Picard and his executive staff. With such praise coming from one the most revered crews in Starfleet, I don't see why you cannot -- choose - just - about any tour you desire," Lt. Chang broke into a smile with those last words.

"Thank you, sir!" Wesley was both elated and relieved. The next day final approval was made so he departed on a small administrative S-20 shuttle to rendezvous with the _Enterprise_ just outside the Relva system.

* * *

"Stand by main transporter room, one to beam aboard."

Lt. Commander Data and Lt. Geordi La Forge talked with one another just as Chief O'Brien executed the transporter. Data's eyes opened wider while he observed Ensign Crusher's image formed upon the front grid-pad. Wesley took a tentative sniff and immediately recognized the familiar _Enterprise. _His grin grew wide gazing at a quizzical Data -- naturally the android hadn't changed a bit, and it was good to be back, he thought as he picked up his attaché.

"Data! Geordi! Chief O'Brien!" He was genuinely glad to see both Lieutenants as he looked around nodding at Chief O'Brien who only stared back at him, then managed a smile.

"Welcome back aboard the _Enterprise_, Wes," Geordi greeted, shaking his hand. He wasn't absolutely sure, but it looked as if Wesley had grown a bit since the last time he saw him.

"Welcome Ensign," Data said simply as both headed for his quarters, "Captain Picard suggested that we meet you here . . . we are scheduled to have briefing in a few hours." Wesley darted into his quarters.

* * *

**Captain Jean-Luc Picard**

**Captains Log**

**Star date 46435.4**

**"Reports of alleged encounters with unknown craft in several Federation and non-Federation outposts recently have prompted Starfleet to employ the Enterprise on a purely investigative mission: These reported incidences are indeed intriguing, as they appear to follow similar patterns reported recently in the Ficus Sector. Though they have thus far shown no apparent hostile intent or threat to the Federation, their purpose remains a mystery. In response, we are headed for the Selcundi Drema sector where the latest incident occurred."**

"Captain," Worf barked. "I am receiving a priority message from Starfleet Command on a security coded channel. It is Admiral Quinn!"

Jean-Luc Picard turned to face the Klingon whose eyes glared even at the most banal situations. "Thank you Mr. Worf, would you transfer it to my ready room for me?"

Picard made way for his ready room, "Number One, you have the bridge." Picard said.

"Aye, Captain."

Commander Riker swiftly positioned himself into that chair of authority as the doors to the ready room closed. Picard wondered what Starfleet wanted that was so important as to be coded forty-seven. Looking out his favorite space portal, Captain Picard sat, adjusted his viewer and pressed the priority receive button. The familiar Starfleet logo displayed crisply upon the liquid crystal screen seconds before the familiar face of Admiral Gregory Quinn formed.

"Captain Picard, I know you are probably concerned about this message -- I don't want to alarm you or any of your crew, but sometimes it becomes unavoidable," With a raised voice the Captain replied, "It comes with the territory, Admiral."

Quinn continued, "Of course you and your crew are on route to Drema Four to investigate those reports. Well another incident has taken place -- in fact, several. Details are coming in sporadically, but so far we have determined these ships appear to have highly advanced maneuverability's, even beyond those of a starship. One of our battle cruisers attempted to overtake the craft but it apparently just vanished - instantaneous acceleration."

"Do you mean they can outrun a Class E Galaxy Cruiser going at maximum warp speed?"

"Yes, much faster than that, in fact. When the chase occurred the craft was measured beyond warp ten."

"Admiral, I find this hard to believe -- how can a speed that is infinitely times faster than that of the _Enterprise_, in fact, be proven?"

"That's just it. We can't prove it, but a recent computer simulation of the chase has calculated a quite high probability -- but, it gets worse, Jean-Luc," Picard listened as the Admiral proceeded in his gruff voice, "There are unconfirmed reports some of these craft are interfering with the Federation non-aligned protectorates; those planets that have been designated as technologically immature, some of which have even protested that we have somehow broken our Prime Directive and other non-interference agreements. They are claiming that we are responsible for these craft. I'm sure you'll agree that we cannot allow this to happen. And I'm afraid the situation is much more serious now, therefore I am placing the _Enterprise_ on special Starfleet alert, condition yellow, until further notice. You should rendezvous with the Battle cruiser _Discovery_, in the Ficus Sector, where the last reported incident has taken place. Starfleet needs some answers."

"I understand . . . we will comply and I can assure you that we _will_ get to the bottom of this _enigma_," Picard said.

"Aptly put, Captain. Details of these reports will be transmitted shortly . . . I now give you full authority to brief your staff on the situation."

"Admiral is there anything else I should know?" but the captain's succinct question was interrupted by Quinn's hurried response, "Some of these reports claim a few unconfirmed missing or even possible casualties. As I said, the details will be forthcoming -- Starfleet out."

Picard gathered the executive crew into the main bridge conference room for a mission briefing after the final report from Starfleet was received.

"But why are we redirecting the _Enterprise_ to the Ficus Sector?" Riker frowned with an upturned eyebrow.

"This latest report from Starfleet confirms that there has indeed been another incident at Planet FMB-Three located in the Ficus Sector," Picard said.

"Hey, isn't that the planet that we helped to bring the Bringloidis and Mariposans to settle on and cross-breed?" Geordi asked.

"The same, Mr. La Forge. It appears they have made another attempt, this time succeeding in the abduction of a member of the Mariposan council, Prime Minister Granger," the Captain explained that he was one of several victims, some of whom had already been returned within a few days, surprisingly with no explanation or apparent reason, no obvious harm and no knowledge of their captors. Picard in a lowered tone requested, "I am of course open to any theories as to the origin of these perpetrators you may have how_ever_ far-fetched they may seem."

"The Pakleds seem to have an affinity for abduction as I recall," Geordi remembered all to well.

Picard considered but disagreed, "They are not as subtle and certainly not as sophisticated . . . what would the Pakleds want with others even less advanced than them?" Geordi nodded in agreement with the captain's assessment.

"This sounds a lot like the sub-space beings we encountered when my arm was detached," Riker recalled.

"Indeed -- quite possible," Picard said.

"Or, could it be Q? _I_ for one certainly wouldn't put it past him," Riker felt only the Q would stoop to such licentious behavior. Again Picard differed, "Granted Q loves to play such bizarre games, but these obviously random occurrences are absolutely uncharacteristic -- this just isn't Q's style. He is more direct and to the point. . . No, this is something else," Picard reflected, as others mentioned the Borg, Ferengi and the Romulans, but they were similarly dismissed for various reasons, including the fact Data pointed out that, beyond Q and the Tau Alpha Cians, no other known race had broken beyond the warp barrier.

"Data, are there any historical record of similar such incidents?" Riker asked.

Data proceeded to query the computer, "Computer, please access latest Starfleet memo regarding Planet FMB-Three and cross reference for similar type activity, all Federation and non-Federation databases; propose all possible theories." The female-gendered voice proceeded with a terse report, "Method of transportation of anomaly similar in capabilities to that of the now extinct Iconian Empire . . . frequent references of abductions in many sectors throughout recorded history, but all are unrelated and most explainable. No theoretical explanation of origin is available -- Further data will be required to form any possible theories . . ."

There was a moment of silence.

"Well, -- obviously we have little information to go on. I don't relish going into a situation like this, but that, my friends, is why we are all _here._" He requested that La Forge command the conn temporarily, since Ensign Crusher had not officially been assigned to the duty roster. Resuming their stations on the bridge, Picard made the expected order to change course.

"Mr. La Forge, set course for the Ficus Sector, warp factor six."

"Course set and plotted, sir," Geordi shared that old habitual glance with Data on his left, as he waited for the Captain's conformation. It was good to be manning conn again.

"Engage," Picard pointed with a wave of his hand.

"The _Enterprise_ should rendezvous with _Discovery_ in fourteen point three five hours at our computed course and speed," Data announced.

* * *

"Captain . . . I am registering a slight power drain from the warp drive . . . but I can't seem to account for it," Lt. La Forge announced. Picard frowned thoughtfully from relaxing as Data confirmed, "He _is_ right, Captain: I _am_ detecting a three-point-four percent loss . . . and it is now increasing at a logarithmic rate," Data said as he tapped the touch sensitive controls.

"Keep me informed of any further changes, Mr. La Forge, and . . . any _other_ unusual activity," Picard added while entering the bridge, taking his station from a deferring Riker.

Without warning the perimeter automatic red alert was activated and Worf blustered out, "Captain! Scanners are picking up what looks like a craft, which -- is now, located just ten kilometers to the aft! It _is now_ matching our speed and direction."

The Captain surmised that this was impossible unless perhaps it had jumped from a higher light speed. "Put it on main viewer screen." Before the Chief Security Officer could respond all power to the bridge quickly and abruptly diminished.

"What the hell is going on?" Picard exclaimed and stood up, now concerned as the bridge lighting started to dim.

"Captain, we have just lost sixty-eight percent of ship's power!" La Forge shouted, "Helm doesn't respond and we are now dropping to impulse power from warp speed." The starship stopped dead in space as if it had instantly and inexplicably ceased acceleration.

"The _Enterprise_ has come to a complete halt," Data reported.

"Impossible!" Riker remarked, dumbfounded.

An unusual sound -- a deafening low frequency hum radiated all over the bridge as the familiar red alert lights flashed while some of the crew cowered and covered their ears in an attempt to block the noise. Meanwhile, a bright bluish beam appeared within the main conference room, unseen from the bridge.

Before Picard took any further action the power was restored and the hum suddenly ceased. "What the blazes?" he remarked.

"I don't see any craft, where is it?" Picard demanded in a frustrated tone, his eyes searching, looking at the restored viewer screen where there was nothing but the stars.

"Unknown, Captain . . . the ship Lt. Worf was referring to no longer registers on our scanners," Data volunteered.

"Maximize scanners, Commander Data," Picard ordered. Data complied.

"There is _still_ no evidence of any craft or energy sources within maximum scanner range," Data appeared genuinely puzzled.

"Who or what the devil is this?" Picard muttered under his breath and turned to Riker.

"All power is now fully restored and there is no apparent damage -- but -- I _am_ registering some sort of activity in the main bridge conference room," Geordi said uneasily. Before he could conclude his report, the doors to that room opened and someone unexpectedly entered the bridge. Worf, with eyes glaring, immediately took decisive action, pointing his phaser at the intruder.

"Hold your fire Mr. Worf!" Picard ordered with a raised hand, the Klingon resuming a less threatening pose.

"Captain Picard! So, I should have guessed -- it _is_ you -- you and the _Enterprise_ are apparently behind this inexcusable and outrageous terrorism! I demand to contact your superiors at once!" The intruder announced in an angry tone. Riker frowned, as he suddenly knew who spoke those words and Picard confirmed his recognition.

"Prime Minister, I can assure you that _we_ are just as confused as _you_ are . . . and quite frankly I am at a loss as to how you came to be aboard the _Enterprise_ just now." Prime Minister Granger staggered and then collapsed.

Picard announced, "Sickbay, we need a medical team on the bridge immediately!" Doctor Beverly Crusher arrived shortly thereafter accompanied by a medical assistant, regarding the Captain, not asking any questions. She placed the diagnostic scanner over the shivering body of the Prime Minister concluded, "Captain, this man is going into some form of shock -- I'll need to get him to sick bay."

Picard nodded. Two escorts signaled by Riker helped carry the Prime Minister attended by Dr. Crusher and her assistant to the turbo lift.

"Let me know when the Prime Minister is fit enough for questioning, as I am sure he will have as many questions as we have for him," Picard solicited as the aft turbo shaft doors closed on the doctor's sardonic glance. He adjusted his uniform, sat in his chair and asked Troi, "Counselor, I don't suppose you have any reflections on the Prime Minister?"

"I do sense that the Prime Minister has been through some profoundly traumatic experience, yet, he _is_ quite sincere in his belief that we are in some way responsible for his situation," Counselor Deanna Trio offered calmly. This didn't satisfy Picard as a discontented look formed across his hard features and he let out a slow breath, but she honestly could offer no more. "I'm sorry Captain; -- he is as confused as we are about -- it." _Ah, it_, Picard thought.

"Mr. La Forge, let's resume our planned course to the Ficus Sector."

The remainder of the voyage was uneventful, which provided the bridge crew a reprieve to hotly debate and further conjecture the recent events. Data even pointed out that almost everyone on the bridge had been kidnapped at one time or another. Everyone that is, except for Worf, who displayed a guarded stare, and adjusted his stance in response, as if to ward off any possible threat or attempt. "Lt. Worf, establish contact with the _Discovery_," Picard requested as they made final approach.

"They are _not_ responding to Starfleet hailing, sir," Worf said.

"That's odd . . . Data, do your sensors read anything?" Riker broke in.

"Affirmative Commander, but I do not read anyone on the bridge -- or the entire ship, for that matter," Data's pale-yellow eyes opened wide for a brief moment, "The _Discovery_ is, however fully functional, and -- it has _not_ been compromised".

"Indeed," remarked Picard, "This is getting more bizarre by the moment."

"I suggest we send an away team to investigate," Riker proposed.

"Quite right, Number One -- Mr. La Forge, I want _you_ and Lt. Data to beam over to the _Discovery_ and see if you can determine what happened . . . in the mean time, I will check up on our visitor. I want my first officer in charge up here on the main bridge." Picard smiled mildly at Riker as he left towards the forward turbo shaft.

"Sickbay, deck twelve,"

Picard entered the medical center sickbay where Doctor Crusher was absorbed in monitoring the Prime Minister, whom apparently was unconscious under the clutch of a diagnostic biobed. "How is our patient doing, Doctor?"

"Well, he _is_ responding to treatment. I had to give him a low-dose sedative to force him to rest from the apparent stress and shock he's been through. _And_, I've found something that may or may not mean something," the doctor showed the Captain several minute incisions on his finger and right upper arm, "this -- and this here -- these are barely noticeable; if I hadn't done a complete physical, I might not have found them at all -- these incisions are highly precise, not unlike micro biopsies, but I have no idea what their purpose was," she said as the display above the bed revealed more detail.

"Perhaps the Prime Minister had a medical recently," the Captain, but suspected otherwise.

"That's what I thought at first, but these are quite recent - in _fact_ they were made within the last twenty-four hours," Doctor Crusher said.

"Hmm . . . were you able to have a lucid conversation with him yet?" Picard asked.

"Yes, but only briefly. He appears to be suffering from some sort of memory loss -- he can't remember anything about the last _three __days_," Dr. Crusher emphasized.

"Amnesia?"

"For a better lack of a term I'd say yes, for now. I _still_ need to conduct further tests, though. Captain, what happened up there?"

Picard proceeded to explain the situation. The _Discovery_, being in relatively close proximity of the Ficus Sector was the most logical and expedient choice for investigating the latest rash of reports. Unfortunately, that ship was but a dead, deserted derelict, except for the two lieutenants who had just materialized on her bridge.

"Commander Riker, La Forge here -- Data and I have just beamed aboard and _as_ expected, there's not a soul here." They had just finished a tricorder scan and made a quick assessment of the situation aboard NCC 3006.

"Keep me informed -- in fact, let's keep an open visual channel," Riker squinted. While La Forge remarked about the Royal Sovereign Class XV series and how a compliment of up to eight-hundred and fifty crewmen could possibly just disappear, Commander Data proceeded to query the ship's computer system for pertinent information at ops and accessed the ship's log. Geordi checked out the engineering databases and controls at the conn. Data became more preoccupied with the ship's last account log.

"Intriguing . . ." Data, said flatly.

"Well everything checks out here -- all systems appear nominal. Find anything?" Geordi asked while peering over Data's shoulder.

Data proceeded to explain the log to him, "This last entry states that the ship was about to make a pursuit of a craft that --,".

"This is the Captain -- do you have anything yet to report?" Picard snapped. Data looked at Geordi who took the cue and tapped his insignia.

"Captain, there is no recorded evidence in the ship's databases nor logs as to what happened to the crew, but there _is_ a last entry by a Captain Jameson stating that they were about to pursue the purported spacecraft a second time . . . but that was . . . eleven-point five hours ago." There was a short silence, as Picard appeared to be in deep thought, assimilating all that had happened so far. He looked at his first officer who shrugged, raised his eyebrows, and then frowned.

"You don't think the entire _crew _was abducted?" Riker asked as Picard nodded in the affirmative.

"But if that's true, why would they leave the ship behind?" Riker asked sharply.

"Obviously, it's not the _ship_ they are interested in -- just its crew, Commander -- its people, and not our technology that interests these bastards -- or, so it would seem," he concluded, _now we are finally making some progress, however slight_, Picard thought as he let out a quick breath.

"I suggest that Mr. Data and Mr. La Forge beam back and let's proceed with the formation of a task force immediately."

* * *

In Ten-Forward a young man and judging from his silver star, of midshipman rank, approached the bar and ordered a drink. The man was preoccupied and Guinan could sense something was bothering him. It was of course in her nature to console the crew -- as Picard realized and fully supported.

"Is something troubling you?" Guinan probed.

"Well. . . It's my wife…"

"Want to talk about it?"

"I can't find her - anywhere, I mean I've looked all over."

"You looked the entire ship for her?"

"No, not yet; But she's not in the civilian section. And she rarely leaves that area . . . I haven't seen her since this morning."

"The _Enterprise_ is quite large and I suppose someone could get lost or -- misplaced . . . though that's highly unlikely. What does she look like - what's her name?" She grinned. The tall, blond haired man took out an isolinear chip and placed into a slot in Guinan's bar padd. Kera Travers. Guinan did not recognize her, but became suddenly concerned.

"Have you reported to this anyone, -- to ship's security?"

"No . . . I've been just asking around. It's only been several hours since I last saw her - I suppose I could."

"I think you should, unless you think she's avoiding you or hiding somewhere."

"I doubt that . . . you see we got married and since the ship allows families we thought it would be great to -- well, you know, now we're in the process of starting a family."

"Well . . . _congratulations_. Perhaps a _he_ or a _she_ will be a _star child_?" The young man nodded and grinned. Star child was a term coined a few centuries ago for children born in transit on starships. Wesley and Molly Miyaki Worf O'Brien were both star children. Guinan then observed Commander Worf, seated at a table conversing with an Andorian crewmember, laughing loudly.

"Commander, could you come over here a minute?" Worf excused himself, got up and approached the bar. Kevin felt uneasy and bowed his head in an acceded manner.

"Midshipman Travers has been unable to locate his wife. I _thought_ maybe you could help him find her." Kevin had seen Worf, but had never actually met a Klingon before and was in awe as those eyes glared at him.

"I _see_ . . . of course my duties as Chief Security Officer though broad, do not as I recall include such domestic things as- as _marriage counseling_," He said it like he had slight disdain for the term, "Perhaps it would be wiser if he asked the advice of the ship's counselor," the Lieutenant's low voice bellowed. Travers explained the situation and with a bit of coaxing from Guinan, Worf agreed to put a security team on watch and promised to have a search conducted within a few hours, if she did not show up.

Later, on the bridge Lt. Worf had just put in orders to form a security search team to find Kera Travers and informed Commander Riker of his intentions on the tactical deck.

"Why the security team?" Riker questioned.

"_Someone_ was reported _missing_," Worf said.

"Missing?" Riker asked. Worf explained but Riker thought Worf should have reported this to himself or the Captain immediately.

With an imperceptible smirk, he took in a breath as if to come to attention, cocked his head slightly, and considered,

"Perhaps you are right. I was not thinking - you don't think that she may have been -- _taken_?"

"I believe we should entertain the possibility Lieutenant," Riker then directing his attention to Picard, "Captain, Worf has ordered a search for an _expectant_ crewmember's wife". Picard thought it serious enough to include this in the briefing. He gathered Data, Geordi, Riker, Troi, and Wesley into the main bridge conference room.

"You're absolutely certain she has been missing that long?" Picard asked.

"We have ascertained that she disappeared roughly at the same time the Prime Minister appeared on the bridge," Data said.

"That and the fact that we just did a life form stat-scan of the entire ship. The numbers match exactly, which seems quite normal. But they shouldn't: when the Prime Minister came aboard, there should have been a disparity," Riker explained.

"Yes Number One, so, it would seem that some sort of instantaneous _exchange_ might have taken place." Picard said.

Riker concurred, "Exactly."

"What's this about using a buoy marker, Mr. La Forge?" Picard asked as Geordi got up and engaged the wall monitor to visualize and illustrate his point.

"Well, we need some way to track the alien ship once it goes into trans-warp, so we redesigned a much smaller version of the standard issue buoy device. This will help us to navigate the _Enterprise_ during the pursuit -- and once we come out of warp, it should be just a matter of locating the transmission from the device." Geordi replied confidently.

"Excellent, Lieutenant, but how do you propose to get it aboard the craft undetected?" Picard asked.

Riker added, "And what about reconfiguring the warp drives?"

"Wesley and I will be working on those problems next. Also, Data has volunteered to beam the device from _Discovery_ to the alien craft."

"Ensign Crusher, I would like to officially welcome you back aboard the _Enterprise_." Picard smiled.

"Thank you, sir." Wesley said.

"Keep me appraised," Picard concluded the meeting. As preparations were being formulated, Picard was back in his ready room, queried for some tea then transmitted the status of the mission back to Starfleet.

After obtaining the beacon device from Geordi in engineering, Data beamed over to the _Discovery_. A medical team was organized whose task it was to later transport disoriented or traumatized crew members greeted by Data to sickbay when, and _if_, they were returned.

"Helm, put the _Enterprise_ just to within forty thousand kilometers of the _Discovery_," Riker ordered. The _Enterprise_ was redirected, but still within reasonable transporter range. Picard entered the bridge, took his station, and briefed the ship via intercom of the strategy and what was to be expected.

* * *

Ensign Crusher and Lt. La Forge were assigned the formidable task of attempting a reconfiguration to coax _Enterprise's_ warp drive engines into going beyond warp 9.7, in effect, trans-warp that in theory was above the maximum speed of any Class E starship. During simulations in the holodeck, the Traveler, the alien that had visited the _Enterprise_ several times in the past, once again magically appeared, surprising both Wes and Geordi. It looked like their problems might be solved.

Geordi tapped his communicator, "Captain, La Forge here. You are _not_ going to believe this, but I think we might have a breakthrough."

"Proceed with your report, Lieutenant." Geordi briefed on what transpired and suggested that when the alien craft appeared again that they allow the Traveler to use his _influence_ to propel the _Enterprise_.

"Make it so, Lieutenant, and -- my _regards_ to the Traveler - welcome aboard my friend." The Traveler smiled and nodded his head in the affirmative. On the bridge Picard winked at his first officer while Riker grinned in concordance. He didn't completely understand the Tau Alpha Cian's abilities or even his mission or quest but, considering past dealings and the current situation they found themselves in, it almost seemed an opportune time for this traveler of dimensions and realities to re-appear -- especially at Wesley's recondite call and beckoning.

Reality rushed back as yellow alert sounded, and Picard responded with a snap of his head.

* * *

Data didn't expect the abrupt appearance of the enormous spacecraft so close to the _Discovery._ Nonetheless, he was already calculating possible coordinates where the tracking device could be safely transported. He activated, and then positioned the small buoy device in an area equidistant of the ships ops, conn and viewer screen, fed in the departure coordinates and waited.

"Captain, I am ready to beam the device aboard," Data signaled.

"Acknowledged," Picard said briskly. The bridge crew watched the main viewer display the strange alien ship that had just appeared seeming to hover in a fickle manner around the _Discovery_, its size roughly double that of the battle cruiser.

"Raise shields, maximum boost," Picard felt this might help defend the _Enterprise_ against any power disruption.

"Shields on at maximum," Worf confirmed.

"Engineering, this is the Captain -- are you and your team prepared to execute pursuit?"

"Yes, Captain. The Traveler is stationed and we have homed in on the beacon," Geordi said.

"Open hailing frequencies, Lieutenant," Picard commanded.

The controls tweaked.

"Hailing frequencies open, sir," Worf replied.

"This is Captain Jean-Luc Picard of the Federation Starship _Enterprise_. Please, identify yourself. We seek communication and dialog . . ." There was no reply.

"I _implore_ . . . if you do not respond, we will be forced to …" Picard's transmission was interrupted with that same obtrusive hum that accompanied their first encounter.

"Shields are holding! Power is constant," Worf announced.

On the _Discovery_'s bridge Lt. Commander Data, ready to execute the transporter, noticed a dramatic loss in the battle cruiser's power. He was prepared for this possibility, so he proceeded with his contingent yet clandestine plan and he had to act fast. He saw a bluish-white hazed beam accompanied by a low hum penetrate through the ceiling window hull, assumed it was the alien transporter, grabbed the activated beacon device, and quickly jumped into the alien beam. The hum ceased. The beam disappeared. Data was gone!

Fearing the worst Picard ordered, "Transporter room, make an attempt to beam Commander Data back aboard at once!"

Picard thought Data might be in trouble, but would not risk the _Enterprise_ to attack. In the main transporter room Chief O'Brien frowned, shook his head in non-belief as he was about to ask the captain how --.

"Sir, our shields are up," Riker reminded.

"Right - thank you Number One - _**Belay that order, repeat, do not engage transporter**_."

The ship had apparently vanished leaving nothing but the battle cruiser and the _Enterprise_.

"Captain, Lt. Data's signature no longer registers aboard the _Discovery_…" La Forge said.

"Damn," Picard muttered under his breath, "Lt. La Forge, _do you have a fix_?" He asked.

"We're way ahead of you, Captain: setting in a course and -- engaging _now_."

With that, the _Enterprise_ jolted as it quickly jumped into warp speed as a blurred rainbow of light, leaving the _Discovery._ In Engineering, Geordi witnessed with awe the Traveler's appendage like hands embraced the console. Ever so slightly he and Wesley shared their intense glances and they started to phase. Amazingly, they were able to propel the _Enterprise_ beyond maximum warp.

* * *

"The _Enterprise_ has stabilized," Worf said.

"Let's see if we can locate the beacon transmission," Riker got up from his command chair, to assist at the tactical station.

"Lt. La Forge, have you determined our location?" Picard asked.

"We are computing that now, Captain. It seems we have also traveled _back_ in time. I should be able to determine _when_ we are as well as where by mapping the star formations at our present position, momentarily."

Geordi confirmed the results.

"It appears we have traveled roughly a little more than -- ah, would you believe four hundred and twenty-three_ years_ into the past? And get this: we are just outside Sector 001, Captain."

_Earth?_ Picard thought to himself as Riker returned to his chair and confirmed, "If you are thinking Earth, Captain, you're right and it appears to be heading for a high terrestrial orbit."

"Well, the mystery unfolds, Number One."

"Why earth? And why --" Riker wondered.

"Twentieth century, Number One? It's just another piece to this puzzle. Let's just hope that our Commander Data is all right. Let me know when we are within communications range, Mr. Crusher." Wesley, Geordi and the Traveler had just returned to the bridge from engineering. The Ensign took his station at conn while Geordi assisted Worf at tactical.

"Aye, Captain." A few minutes later Wesley confirmed communicator range had been established.

"Commander Data, this is Captain Picard -- do you read? What is your situation?" he asked.

A brief pause.

"Affirmative, Captain. I am ok. I just located the crew of the _Discovery_ and our own Kera Travers. They appear to be unharmed."

"I want to beam them all here immediately," Picard stated. Data acknowledged.

"Captain, may I suggest a medical team?" Riker suggested.

"_Absolutely_, Number One."

"Medical, this is Commander Riker. We need a medical team to assist here shortly and another one on ten-forward."

Dr. Crusher confirmed.

"Captain . . ." Wesley interrupted.

"Yes, Mr. Crusher?"

"I am detecting some sort of aperture, which has just formed below the alien ship and sensors indicate something is, -- it _looks_ as though several small vessels are leaving the larger one."

"Tactical sensors indicate that the mother ship's force shield has now diminished considerably, Captain," Worf added. Dr. Crusher and her team had arrived on the bridge.

Picard glanced with a knowing nod at Riker. "Transporter Room, attempt to beam both Lt. Data and the woman _now_, destination central circle on the bridge!" The Captain then ordered transporter coordinates for the crew of the _Discovery_ to be recovered at Ten-Forward. A few moments later the familiar transporter shimmer left a standing Lt. Data holding Kera and gave her to an attendant, with Dr. Crusher and they headed to sickbay. Midshipmen Travers ran to Data to take his wife from Data who subsequently resumed his post at ops next to Wesley.

After the last crew member of the _Discovery_ was confirmed rescued Picard said, "Prepare non-lethal phasers Mr. Worf; Fire on my command, full sweep upon the smaller vessels. Let them know we mean business - _**now**_!"

Several bursts of phasers hit one of the craft point blank, making it ripple as it continued on its unknown trajectory. "The two smaller craft appear to be heading for the earth's surface, but the mother ship has - disappeared," Wesley reported.

"Keep tracking the other ships. I want to know exactly where they go," Picard said.

"I think I already know, sir," Wesley blinked his eyes, turned and looked at a confused Picard.

"New Mexico, sir . . . in the United States," Wesley replied.

"I beg your pardon?" Picard exclaimed as Riker frowned first at Picard, then Wesley.

"Well it's kind of a long story sir" but Picard broke in, "I think its best that we talk about this later," he said.

"Yes, sir," Wesley managed to hide a growing smile he had as he confirmed the final coordinates of the crippled craft. Amazingly, they collided in mid-air and crashed in New Mexico, just as Wesley predicted.

"Mr. Crusher, I would like to see you and the rest of the task force in the conference room," Picard said evenly.

* * *

Data pronounced the letters slowly, "Ah, **U-F-O**", and then proceeded to display his characteristic style of expatiation, "as in, unidentified flying object, flying saucer, bogie, or EBE, sometimes known as a close encounter. . .often referred to as intruders, visitors or watchers." The android explained how it was reported back in standard year 1947 that several craft may have crashed near Roswell, New Mexico, although government authorities at the time denied and covered it up.

"Close encounter?" "Flying saucer?" Riker smiled, stroking his beard, amused at the unfamiliar terms.

"I think it is time to - how would you say it . . . _level with you_?" The Traveler rose from his chair and spoke with a confident, yet esoteric expression as he looked out the cabin window.

"You have uncovered just one of a vast race of travelers and scientists whom travel into time and space in this and other dimensions. I suppose you could in a way refer to me as such," He turned and faced the crew directly and in a more serious tone said, "There _are_ as many dimensions and realities as there are stars in _this_ universe, an almost _infinite_ amount. I know this is hard to grasp, but it is the truth. Many of these races intentions are benevolent, only curious of the humanoids that exist in this dimension, others, unfortunately, are not so benign and require something. They do not follow any, oh - _how do you term it,_ a _Prime Directive_ to guide them?"

Picard was feeling a bit uncomfortable. He didn't really want to hear all of this -- it somehow destroyed how he regarded the universe.

"Where I come from there is knowledge of a race called the _Monitors, _not unlike the _Protectors _which are believed to have crossed the inter-dimensional barriers of time and space successfully." The Traveler continued to reveal more while the executive staff listened in awe of the implications.

When he finished his explanation, the Traveler started to look faint; a weakened expression formed on his face and he began to phase, his image ribbon-like. He then disappeared.

* * *

**Captain Jean-Luc Picard**

**Captains Log**

**Supplemental**

**The entire crew of the _Discovery_ and Kera Travers are safely recovered and they are undergoing medical examinations. Now we face the dubious prospect of finding a way back to our own time, and without the assistance of the Traveler, that could prove to be an insurmountable challenge**.

"Come."

Wesley entered the ready room, wearing a special LOA uniform, carrying his attaché full of both personal and technical paraphernalia.

"You look like you're about to go on some sort of long expedition, Mr., Crusher - what are you up to?" The Captain asked innocently, not expecting what he was about to hear.

"I would like to take an extended leave of absence, sir," Wesley requested.

Picard's expression changed.

"The Traveler has invited me to go with him, as his - trainee and assistant. I think it would be a great opportunity to study and learn, and eventually report back my findings to Starfleet. We might even learn the truth about the_ aliens_. You _must_ give me this chance, Captain, please." Wesley was visibly excited at the prospect.

"I see. You have thought about this a great deal, I take it?" Wesley nodded, still serious.

"You feel you are up to the risks and I presume you trust the Traveler?"

"Yes, I do. We have a; an understanding, sir. And, besides, I can help bring the _Enterprise_ back to the present."

"Approved . . . I can't think of anyone better qualified, and -- I do envy you, Wes --- _bon chance_!" What else could Picard say? They approached each other and even though it was awkward for Picard he managed to hug Wesley, a rare moment. Lt. Crusher quickly left the ready room, heading for engineering to perform his last official task aboard the _Enterprise_.

"Well, guys, I guess, this is it."

"Good luck, Wes, and take care - we're going to miss you buddy," Geordi said shaking his hand, deciding to forget protocol he went ahead and hugged him.

Wes turned to face Riker who smiled, "Lt. Riker, thanks for all your support and help. You've always been there when I needed you." Will Riker gave him a terse bear hug, afterwards shaking his hand, wishing him luck as well.

"And Data - I think I'll miss you a lot. I won't forget all those great times we had," Wesley made a clumsy attempt at a hug which Data tried his best to accommodate, patting his back in an innocent manner, doing his best to understand this strange meaning of saying good byes. "Of course, I'm not capable of forgetting anything either, Wesley," Data replied without emotion.

All four watched as Wesley performed the exotic feat that should bring the _Enterprise_ back to where it came from. Riker frowned, a bit disturbed at the prospect. Data was fascinated by it. Wesley easily remembered everything the Traveler had taught him, and started to apply it all with every fiber in his mind and body.

He began to phase out as the _Enterprise_ sped beyond maximum warp with ease . . . Wesley Crusher was gone.

Everyone else stood in silence, until La Forge confirmed success, "Captain, it looks like we've made it. We're back."

* * *

For a long time, Picard stood still, watching the viewer screen full of stars, alone, as if hypnotized - staring. He wondered what strange new dimensions and worlds Wesley might encounter in his new trek. It sent a chill down his spine, renewing himself with pride and confidence, like that of a satisfied, paternal father. Perhaps he had help to spawn the first known Federation emissary into a whole new facet of exploration and discovery. He knew intuitively, somehow, that Wes would indeed return. And even though the _Enterprise_ and her crew were back in the familiar time and space of the twenty-fourth century, something was missing. A part of the captain was gone - a part of him was with Wesley. He knew that.

They both did . . .

"Worf, we need to return the Prime Minister and the _Discovery_ crew, so let's set course for Starbase 23," he ordered in a pensive, hopeful tone, smiling.

* * *

Wesley Crusher had recorded a private holodeck message for his mom the night before in anticipation of his decision to leave. Troi asked Beverly to accompany her to holodeck three, where she executed the message . . .

"Mom, what can I say? I'm sorry we didn't get a chance to say good-bye. Gee, I never thought I'd be saying this so soon," He grinned with that eager, boyish one she was so fond of. "But, this _is_ what I want to do. I hope you understand. I love you and I'll miss you," Wesley's imaged eyes watered and as Beverly stood in the holodeck, her tears beginning to flow; tears of both joy and loss. She desperately wanted to hug her son again, to at least say good-bye. She realized now that Wesley had finally become a man -- a fine young man, and she was both proud and sad that he was growing up. She responded, in kind, with a sub space message.

She hoped her son would receive it. He did.


End file.
